Negotiations
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: Rip Van Winkle intends to have Grell Sutcliff join Millenium, but just how can she convince him?


Title: Negotiations

Author: Naria Lacour de Fanel

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Hellsing

Pairing: Rip Van Winkle/ Grell Sutcliffe

Warnings: Adult stuff. If you're under 18, GO AWAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rip Van Winkle, who is the property of Kouta Hirano. I do not own Grell Sucliffe, who is the property of Toboso Yana and Square Enix. I make no money from writing this. I just gain fans! XD

AN: Yes, another piece inspired by dA's Digimitsu. Awesome drawings!

* * *

Grell sighed as he passed his scythe through the mutilated body at his feet. He was anxious to get this done and over with as by the book as possible so that he could return to the office in a timely manner. He was tired of being scolded all the time and wanted to prove to William that he did deserve to be a shinigami, despite his shortcomings in the past! It wasn't his fault that he was so fabulous at his job that no one else could appreciate his style! But he dearly wanted William's praise! So, he had conceded to follow the rules for a little while to see if he would finally be noticed! Though, it had been difficult with the present circumstances.

He had watched the insane murderess dispose of her victim with the use of a single bullet that somehow ripped the poor bastard to shreds. Witnessing such a flagrant display of blood lust made the urge to join in on the slaughter rise within him. He was proud that he had been able to suppress it, but the crimson spray all around him was starting to make his blood boil. He shook his head clear and waited for the incredibly boring Record to finish. Satisfied that he had done all that was necessary, he began to make his way out of the dank alley.

"Vhere are you going?" came the crazy woman's strangely melodic voice.

Grell turned to look at her, somehow not surprised that she had been able to see him. After watching her ruthlessly murder that human, there really was no question that she wasn't human herself.

"Back to where I need to go," he said with a sniff of disdain. He didn't need to explain himself, and she didn't need to know anything more as she had probably seen too much. But that wasn't his problem, anyway.

Quite suddenly she was blocking his path, her sharp grin uncomfortably close, the blood of her most recent kill still dripping down her cheeks. She startled him a little as he really had not expected her to stop him, but he had dealt with worse and she hardly intimidated him.

"Nein. You vill come vith me." the huntress purred languorously, her eyes softening deceptively.

"Oh? And why is that?" the shinigami replied with a raised eyebrow, attempting to step around the woman invading his personal space. Damn it all! He just wanted to get back to the office.

"Don't asks questions," she chirped happily, stepping into his path every time he tried to get around her. "Just come along vith me and I von't haf to hurt you too badly."

"I can't just leave, you know!" the reaper huffed, not bothering to hide his irritation anymore. "And why would I want to anyway?"

The huntress chuckled, her eyes gleaming with mirth and malice. Grell frowned. This woman was crazier than Undertaker! What the hell was so funny? But before he could voice his displeasure, she lunged at him. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards into a hard brick wall, the weight of her body following to pin him in place. She dug the sinewy fingers of one hand into his shoulder, the other held her musket across his throat, ensuring that he could not wriggle away. She locked her crazed eyes on his and grinned viciously.

"Because, mein rote tod*, ze major demands powerful allies for ze kreig. You vill come vith me," she hissed venomously. "Now."

The reaper frowned, clearly not pleased with the situation. He refused to indulge someone so rude!

"No," he said petulantly.

Rip felt anger boiling inside her at the redhead's insolence. She had to resist the urge to drive her musket right through that dainty neck of his! That stubborn gaze of his was maddening! Those pouty lips shouldn't have been so good at scowling at her! What an impudent little bit-

As if a light bulb had gone off, and a devious thought occurred to her. Rip was suddenly very aware of his body heat as he was so tightly pressed up against her. She could feel every breath he pulled, could sense the beating of his heart, the lithe muscles ready to spring into action….He was certainly pretty… Seeing his sassy attitude and flippant comments, she knew she could certainly appeal to other aspects of him outside of threats. Every man had his weakness, and this one was no exception. There were "other" methods of negotiation she could and would happily employ.

Rip lowered the musket and allowed him room to breathe, but she did not let him go. Her expression of anger and insanity just a moment before melted away to a coy and innocent smile.

"Maybe I can conwince you othervise," she said with a leer, leaning her musket against the wall.

**POP!**

_**ZIIIIIP!**_

Grell's eyes widened in surprise as he took note of the sound, the Cheshire grin on his captor's face, and the downward direction of said smile as she sank to her knees in front of him, pulling her gloves off with her teeth. When the hell had had her hands-?

"Oh yes," she purred. "I can be qvite persuasive."

Her nails gently dug into his sides as she grinned at him from on her kneeling position. He couldn't help but blush, and all argument was forgotten when her surprisingly soft fingers wended their way into his trousers.

"Wery persuasive," she hummed as she gently fondled his awakening erection and Grell completely forgot about resisting her advances. Inappropriate or not, it had been far far too long since he'd had the touch of another! And damn it all, this woman knew exactly what she was doing!

Using her free hand. she spread open his trousers as far as they would go, untucking his shirt as she went. She placed soft kisses on his exposed abdomen and dug the naked fingers of her free hand into the soft flesh of his hip. She rhythmically squeezed the pleasantly hard shaft in her other hand and greatly enjoyed the hisses of pleasure he gave her. The huntress mapped a line from his belly button to his awaiting need with her lips, knowing that he would desire much more soon.

Grell heavily leaned into the wall, feeling his knees tremble as the wily huntress' kisses moved closer and closer to their intended target. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and so he found himself futilely digging them into the wall. Once her lips reached the base of his throbbing erection she finally gave him a soft caress of tongue. He outwardly moaned, a violent shudder wracking through his body. Satisfied with his reaction, she took him completely into her mouth without warning! Grell gasped and squeaked in surprise as his hands automatically moved from the wall to tangle into Rip's inky tresses. Grinning around her mouthful of reaper, Rip swirled her tongue along his turgid length, tasting his heartbeat, taking in his flavor, savoring the desperate noises he made because of her. She drew him in deeper until her nose was buried in a ruby thatch of curls. She drew back, gently scraping her teeth along his length, soothing him with gentle swirls of her tongue, her slick fingers following after to pump him. Grell couldn't stop himself from screaming in pleasure as she repeated her motions over and over, drawing him towards a wondrous release. Rip forewent her teeth as he began to roll his hips to meet her mouth and hand. Her free hand had wended it's way over his hip and gripped a handful of his glorious ass to aid his increasingly erratic thrusts. She listened to his harsh breathing, felt his desperate twitches and knew that he was close. She immediately sped up, adding more pressure with her tongue to the underside of his length and knew she'd hit gold. He screamed louder than ever as he shuddered and twitched in her grasp, his seed coating her throat, and she greedily swallowed, milking him for every last drop even as he hissed and moaned. When she knew he was completely spent, she released him from her mouth, and the reaper slid down the wall to sit basking in the afterglow of his pleasure, a useless heap of satisfaction.

Rip ran the back of her hand across her mouth with a chipper smirk and leant forward to fasten the trousers of the currently dazed shinigami. She then put on her gloves, grabbed him up under the arms and hefted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She made her way out of the alley stopping only to retrieve her musket.

"I told you you vould come vith me," she said smugly, jostling his limp body a little and lewdly licking her lips in satisfaction. And Grell really couldn't find a reason to protest his kidnapping, especially since he had a feeling they were to have more "in-depth" negotiations in the future.

-*End*-

As a vampire, Rip has to have a pretty talented mouth, eh? You can't catch flies with vinegar, but you can certainly catch a Grell with fellatio. That's an awesome proverb. I think I'll use it in everyday life.

*mein rote tod= my red death in German. I think. I don't speak it so it's probably wrong. Meh.


End file.
